


平安夜隔天

by Tsuitshian



Series: 佐久侑 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuitshian/pseuds/Tsuitshian
Summary: 宮侑感受到近在咫尺的氣息與溫暖，以及環繞腰際的手臂重量。在此醒來，而這是毫無虛構的現實，即最好的禮物。
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: 佐久侑 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928971
Kudos: 10





	平安夜隔天

**Author's Note:**

> RPS安價的ch.3深夜霓虹燈的衍生
> 
> 設定：佐總和宮侑交往一段時間後

原來這真的不是夢。

宮侑感受到近在咫尺的氣息與溫暖，以及環繞腰際的手臂重量。

12月25日。聖誕節。一年的尾聲，寒冷降雪的季節，慣常又特別地從戀人懷抱中甦醒，平安夜佐久早家族家聚結束的隔天早上。

佐久早宅邸、臣臥房的被窩，在此醒來，而這是毫無虛構的現實。

※

宮侑看著車窗外飄雪的城市，明早到處都會堆積一層厚重的銀白色。

「臣，我真的可以跟你一起去，沒問題嗎？」宮侑問。家聚顧名思義限定家族成員，以及論及婚事的準成員參加。雖然早在一個月前就決定，佐久早甚至手寫了正式的邀請卡給他，事到臨頭還是有點忐忑。

「我已經和父親母親談過了，他們了解，也期待和你見面。」佐久早將車開進府邸專屬的道路，補充道：「我不做沒把握的事情。」

※

落地窗前的簾幔垂放，阻絕了視線，但宮侑相信外面肯定鋪滿積雪，就像昨天看的時候一樣。他輕輕翻身，面對枕旁的人，佐久早仍在熟睡，即便休息時也很規矩，連睡相都找不到缺點，不會出糗或失態。

佐久早即使生氣，也不會被情緒沖昏頭，簡直無懈可擊。如果沒有那次，宮侑直到現在也會這麼想。和他見面時，什麼都沒說，緊緊抱了他很久。沙啞的聲音彷彿被大雨澆淋過後，只說了一個字。

侑。

決定攜手共度未來的承諾，美好但同時對價沉重。宮侑這邊說不上輕鬆，但父母終歸接受了；而佐久早那邊，他的選擇，甚至不是他能選擇的。

佐久早肯定想過投降，因為他自己也曾猶豫過，處境更艱難，萌生退意太正常了。何必辛苦難受地負隅頑抗，大可妥協，擺脫四面八方、今後未來的壓力。然而他們是宮侑和佐久早聖臣，兩個骨子裡一樣不服輸的傢伙，就算是條摸黑的路，也會踉蹌走到底。

不走到底，永遠不知道會是什麼結局。

※

「門後是什麼樣子啊？」宮侑不討厭，甚至偶爾享受成為眾所矚目的焦點，但眼下這個場合絕對是例外。

「沒什麼特別的……元也也在，如果你是因為緊張而問這個問題的話。」佐久早注意到他握拳的手在發抖。

「哈，你猜對了。」宮侑緊張地笑，連想像都沒辦法的未知，難以鎮定。

「我們沒有回頭路。」佐久早抓起他的手。聽到這句話，宮侑反而放鬆了，將手改成交握的姿勢，這回笑得自然：「沒有回頭路，我喜歡這句話。」

佐久早推開門，和宮侑一同走進家族成員的視線。

※

「侑。」佐久早的聲音還帶著睏意，或許昨晚喝了點酒的緣故，也或者，是一件大事圓完成後的輕鬆。

「臣，聖誕節快樂。」即便摸黑，宮侑依舊精準捧住對方臉頰，將吻落在他的鼻尖。

佐久早把他摟進懷裡，溫柔道：「你也是。」

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：淺水
> 
> Plurk：@lh611587914


End file.
